Divergent Drabble
by thesilentsisters
Summary: This is a bunch of drabble and one shots based on Divergent. Out of order and disconnected, the general idea is that the people outside the fence imprisoned the people from Chicago, and used them for medical experiments. Tris's Pov...and please comment stuff? (Katrianna)
1. Chapter 1

"Tobias!" I scream, pounding on the door. "Please, he's dying! PLEASE!" I drop to my knees on the floor beside him, trying to keep his head from banging against the floor. The seizures had started less than a minute ago, and nobody seemed to be coming. Someone finally opened the door.

"Seizures have started, no asphyxiation, but it's only a matter of time." One of the outsiders says. "He's responding faster than any of the other test subjects." One rolls him onto a stretcher, while the other one points a gun at my face. I curl in the corner, trying not to think about what they would do to me, what they already had done.

"Tobias!" I rattle the bars of the cell door, watching them drag him down the hall. "TOBIAS!" Before I have time to even duck one of them fires his gun, tearing a hole in the wall next to my head. I collapse, sobbing. I don't know how long it's been, how many medical experiments, how many hours of interrogation. But before I had Tobias.

Hours later I hear footsteps and I stare into the hallway, trying the see who it is. It's someone lying on a stretcher, covered in a sheet.

"TOBIAS!" I slam on the door, causing the entire building to shake. The men flinch and drop the body, the sheet falling away.

Christina.

Her face is an awful shade of bluish black, and I can see the noose still around her neck. I don't even have time to cry out in shock before they've opened my cell. The blows rain down on my back and arms, and I curl into a tighter ball, hoping they don't do anything worse than beat me.

The electrical shock blasts through my body, and I'm gone…

I wake up lying on the floor in a freezing room. I feel like a robot, or something less animated, like a wooden doll. I move the sheet off my face, trying not to scream as the burned skin on my shoulder cracks.

This is the morgue. I force myself to sit up and scan the rows of bodies. So many, covered in sheets. I move the sheet off the closest one, and my eyes fill with tears. Tobias.

"Hey." I whisper. "I'm here now." I lie across his chest, but he's so cold, and his heart is silent. I push his eyes closed and kiss his lips gently.

"No." I whisper. "Please, no." I rest my head where I used to hear his heartbeat, and let my tears soak his shirt. "No." I feel like they've been experimenting on me again, but instead of cutting my skin, they're burning my, from the inside out. Burning my heart out.

Something's different. I lift my head, trying to figure out what. Then I see it. His chest lifts, the tiniest hint of life.

"Tobias?" I put my ear my his mouth. I hear it. Something. I pinch his nose shut, and blow air into his lungs. He inhales once, on his own, and opens his eyes.

"Tris."


	2. Chapter 2

I should be dead.

That's my first thought when I open my eyes.

Am I?

That's my second.

The end was quick. A gunshot, Tobias crying out in shock, then nothing. It didn't hurt, at least.

There isn't any point in opening my eyes. The only thing there is a blinding white light, which would be tolerable if it wasn't accompanied by loud, white noise.

That was how Christina had died. Trapped for days with complete sensory deprivation, she'd gone insane and hung herself. So many others had gone the same way, driven to the breaking point by the outsiders cruel experiments.

The light slowly fads, and I feel cold stone beneath my feet. A mirror hangs in front of me. I'm wearing a white dress, my hair pulled back in an abnegation bun. Words begin to scroll across the top of the mirror.

Tris Prior, do you accept the challenge?

"What challenge?" I shout. "Where am I?" It's like my fear landscape, except it isn't, not exactly.

You're the only one that can save her.

"Save who?" I ask.

She'll die. She'll fall. An image of a girl my age clinging to the railing above the chasm flickers across the screen. She looks like Christina did, scared.

"I'll save her." I shout. "Let me help her!"

Will you take her place?

"What?" The girl loses her grip with one hand. I am selfless. I am brave. "Yes!" I say. "Let me take her place."

The next instant I'm hanging from the edge. Water pounds against my face, and my hands quickly became numb.

"Help!" I shout. I'm too weak to pull myself back up, but no one helps. Peter, Molly, Al, Janine, Eric, they all stand on the walkway and laugh at me.

"You should have stayed with Abnegation, stiff!" Peter shouts. "You're not Dauntless. You're not brave enough! You're not enough!"

It hurts, but I finally drag myself onto the walkway.

"You're not good enough to walk here. You're not brave enough." Eric and Molly start kicking me, beating me. Peter kneels by my head.

"Keep her face pretty." He tells the others. He puts his mouth near my ear. "We're going to make you wish you'd never been born."

That's when I realize the outsiders had it wrong. There's no 'invisible eternal father in the sky' to go to. There's nothing. Just fear.

And fear, the thing I have been trying to escape, is now my reality.


End file.
